freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Chica
Looking for Chica from the first game? Main = Toy Chica is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica, unlike her original counterpart, was given a more feminine body, one of the most noticeable changes being an addition of voluptuous hips, and she was also given a pink garment to wear on her lower body. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, she was given blushed cheeks, but the exception that her cheeks are pink, unlike the red cheeks sported by the other "Toy" animatronics. She retains her bib, like the original Chica. However, the wording on her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" instead of "LET'S EAT!!!". She can also be seen holding a cupcake on a plate in the poster, like the original Chica did, but carries it with her off of the stage, unlike her counterpart. She has an orange beak, similar to the original Chica, but it disappears when she is off the stage. On stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, these are mysteriously taken off once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless but for her endoskeleton eyes as she is seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth (that almost resemble human teeth) are visible. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4, also appearing in the Office's main entrance via Flashlight sometimes. Another path she may eventually take is to enter Party Room 1 and crawl into the Left Air Vent to make her way towards attacking. Trivia *Toy Chica is the only redesigned animatronic that doesn't appear in the sequel trailer, but her poster can still be seen. *She is one of the animatronics that didn't appear in several sequel teasers images, the three others being Toy Freddy, Chica, and Balloon Boy. *She also reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other animatronic in the game. *When she is on the Show Stage she has her beak, but as she goes around the rooms, it disappears. *She seems to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks like Toy Freddy, the other animatronics don't carry their item when they reach a certain room except Toy Bonnie who carries his guitar until he reached Party Room 3. *The cupcake that she holds is also the same cupcake in the Cupcake Challenge on Custom Night. |-|Images = 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall without the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, entering the air vent. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaKillscreen.gif|Toy Chica attacking the player (click to animate). Miscellaneous TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's photo from The Custom Night menu. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Toy Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It can be obtained after completing 'Cupcake Challenge' preset on the Custom Night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Missing Pictures